


Tony Stark, God of Wonder

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: Tony is dying of old age, but Loki isn't ready to give up on him just yet. But due to that choice, a lot of consequences follow. Written with MissSparklyKitty





	Tony Stark, God of Wonder

Time had been unkind on this realm. Loki had truly loved him, allowing him into his heart, a dark place he had cast out everyone and anyone from accessing since his betrayal; according to the twisted depths of his mind. Anthony Stark. Over time, the mortal's steps became sluggish, every movement weaker. He would die, as every mortal did. The thought hurt. So Loki brushed it off until it was impossible to be avoided, the moment he gripped onto his lover's hand, his emerald eyes softened into a pain and tear-filled gaze. In the comfort of their shared room, although it was not the same as past times, he felt the other fading, at an utter loss of words. Enjoying the time they had while it could last.

Tony brushed his cheek softly with a thumb. "Hey, I'm okay. Promise," He whispered weakly.

The words made his overwhelming melancholic mood worsen, the guarantee he wanted to follow but knew he could not. He swallowed thickly, furrowing his thin brows. "I . . ." He looked down at Tony's hand that he held onto. "You will stay with me . . . correct?"

Tony smiled with a slight struggle. "Of course," He murmured.

Loki felt tears form in his eyes, attempting to blink them away. He smiled as well, softly, full of dismay. "I cannot lose you. Please . . ." He inhaled deeply through his nostrils. "As long as you can," He trailed off, interlocking their fingers.

"Of cour-" Tony's words were cut off with a harsh coughing fit.

Thor poked his head in. "Brother?" His once loud, booming voice was quiet.

Loki shut his eyes, beginning to tremble slightly. No. Tony would not want to see his tears flow. He glanced over his shoulder to Thor. "Not now." He said softly, with a type of sharpness to it.

"Please." Thor begged. "Idunn wishes to speak with you."

Loki paused, shutting his eyes once again. "I will return." He said quietly to Tony, standing and walking out the door. "Well?" He asked impatiently, wanting to get back to Tony's side just in case.

Idunn stood. "Greetings, Loki." She murmured.

Loki turned to face her. "Hello." He narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms loosely over his chest.

"I heard of your predicament."

"I assumed so."

She held out a gold apple. "Here,"

Loki's eyes widened to the slightest, not expecting this. He gladly took it from her hand. "I thank you for your . . . generous offer."

Idunn nodded. "Of course," Loki gave a simple nod, turning and heading back in their room, not having time to waste. He glanced over his shoulder as he shut the door before turning his gaze towards the bed.

Tony struggled to sit up. "Babe," He smiled weakly.

Loki returned it with a half smile, aching to the sight. Clenching the apple at his side, inhaling deeply through his nostrils before walking slowly back to the side of the bed, sitting down in the chair. Tilting his head slightly, swallowing thickly. "I brought something for you." He said quietly.

Tony brightened. "Really?" His dark eyes sparkled with amusement. "You really spoil me too much."

Loki could not help but for his pained smile to widen a bit, lifting the golden apple in his hands to where it was placed above his lap. Furrowing his brows, "This is a fruit of Asgard . . . What grants the immortality to ones such as me," He murmured, nodding. "It is for you."

Tony blinked before frowning. "Where did you get this?"

"Idunn . . ." The frown threw him off slightly, but avoided revealing this, "the one who grows them."

"Why is she giving them out now?"

"Giving out may not be the correct way to put it." Loki was quiet a moment, "Do not question. Just accept it." He commanded.

Tony hardened. "What if I don't want to, Loki?" He said coldly. "What gives me any more right to live than anyone else? Like Bruce?" He swallowed and fought back tears as he struggled not to cry at the mention of his old science bro who had succumbed a few years ago. "Or Cap, Nat, and Clint?" He clenched his jaw.

Loki blinked, seeming surprised by this reaction. "Tony. That is absurd. I . . ." He was unable to find anything to add. "Because I wish for you to live longer; saying that is like a god questioning the same thing." He did not want to seem harsh, keeping his tone soft.

Tony swallowed. "But . . ." He trailed off as tears pricked the corner of his eyes. "All of them . . . Why did I have to live longer?" He whispered.

Loki looked down to the apple as he thought, shaking his head. "I would be grateful that you have lasted so long . . . I am. And I am granting you the option to continue. Please." He tightened his grip on the fruit, looking up to Tony and staring before shutting his eyes. "Just accept it." He repeated.

Tony looked as if he was going to accept it for a moment until Loki's last words. "And how am I supposed to accept the fact that people who are worth ten of me are just allowed to die like that?!"

"Things are not always fair, Tony. They never have been." Loki narrowed his eyes, his voice darkening. "It is not difficult. For me, just . . ." He sat up, straightening his back. "You deserve to live. You wonder why others do not have the same opportunity; because they do not have a god at their side, really, someone who has access to something such as this apple."

Tony sighed. "And I'm tired of things being handed to me because of connections." He looked at Loki mournfully. "That's all my life was, Loki. I was handed things on a silver platter and took advantage of everything I got. I would do anything for you, and you know that. But . . ." He shook his head and placed a hand on his arc reactor. "I don't know if I can. If . . . Yinsen . . ." He took a shallow breath.

Loki stared at him yet again, sighing deeply. "I understand." He said quietly. Normally, he would take force into the things he wanted. But, as to be expected, he would keep his gentleness. For Tony, he always did; that not being said that he would allow his lover to die so easily, with the chance to live on right in the grasp of his hand. He was not at a loss of words, for he never was, simply searching for the correct thing to say. "This . . . Does not have to be so difficult." He shook his head.

"Give me one good reason why the world should keep being burdened with Iron Man." Tony said dryly.

Loki prevented himself from growling, or beginning to show frustration. He could not, needing to keep himself. "These mortals . . . Cannot protect themselves. You did that for them, no? You saved them from my rule, for example." He averted his eyes, "I'd doubt they could last without you. Neither could I, honestly."

Tony softened. "Lokes . . ." He sighed. "It wasn't just me. It was all of the Avengers, who we don't even have anymore other than Thor. Who is too busy with Jane and their kids," He held his love's hand.

"It was mainly you, who sacrificed himself. They all did, yes. But you had the most bravery. Even I was impressed, for a moment. But I was too lost in myself to truly realize . . ." Loki cut himself off, hanging his head, the apple still held tightly in his free hand.

Tony sighed. "Will it make you happy if I eat that stupid fruit?"

"Yes. It would." Loki looked away, eyes roaming the room as if he'd never seen it before. "Will you?"

Tony sighed. "Yes." He held out his hand. "Give it." Loki returned his eyes onto Tony and placed the apple into his hand quietly, finding no need to speak. Tony sighed before tugging Loki down to give him a soft kiss. "You're lucky I love you." He muttered.

Loki smiled softly against his lips, "I know . . . And I love you too." He spoke quietly, tilting his head into the gentle kiss. Tony gave a smirk before taking a bite of the apple. Loki only watched, the smile remaining on his lips to Tony's acceptance.

Tony chewed thoughtfully for a moment before his arc reactor began to glow gold. "Whoa," He blinked down at it. "Holy shit,"

Loki smirked to Tony's reaction, although he was equally shocked. "Well." He murmured under his breath, mainly towards himself.

Tony looked up at Loki. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

Loki shook his head. "I am afraid I do not . . . I have not been in this . . ." He paused, "Situation."

"Oh right. God already," Tony rolled his eyes. "Of course,"

Loki nodded, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest, having a smug smirk on his face. "I suppose we'll just have to see."

Tony snorted. "With my luck, my body will reject all this magic nonsense in favor of real science and I'll die." He muttered.

Loki rolled his eyes halfway, "Oh yes, real science." He scoffed, "Nay, you will not die. I can guarantee that to the least."

"It is too real!" Tony huffed before grunting in pain. "Ow. Does it fix old wounds?"

"As I said, I have not been in this situation. If I have, I have forgotten. It may." Loki shrugged lightly, crossing his arms loosely over his chest. "Is it?"

"That would explain the fact that it's pushing the reactor out of my chest right now." Tony winced again.

Loki winced himself, the process sounding painful. "Oh dear . . ."

"Yeah . . . Just a bit painful is all." Tony winced again.

"Well, I would think so." Loki stared at Tony's chest, cringing.

"I hope so-" Tony's witty remark was cut off by a groan. "Fuck."

Loki rolled his eyes, tapping his foot against the ground. Bothered by Tony's groans and obvious pain, but not revealing it. "It will most likely be over . . . soon enough."

Tony glared at him slightly. "You owe me if it's not."

Loki nodded, "Very well." He glanced to Tony's arc reactor, still surprised by the gold it cast.

"What do I get if it doesn't?"

Loki pursed his lips. "Do you have any requests?"

Tony grinned. "I have one that I think you know of."

Loki rolled his eyes, "I believe I do."

Tony winced again. "Ow. Damn it." He hissed. "I'd take being old over this shit."

Loki revealed slight concern through his expression, walking around the bed and sitting on the opposite side of Tony. "It will be worth it."

Tony brushed Loki's cheek with his thumb gently. "I know. It's just a bitch right now."

Loki smiled softly to the touch, "I can tell. I apologize you have to experience such pain, but it will end."

Tony smiled and kissed Loki's cheek before pulling away to grab at his chest again. "Shit." He hissed.

Loki frowned, scooting a bit closer to him. "I'm sorry." He muttered, laying down on his side.

Tony gave a strained smile before kissing Loki softly. "It's not your fault, babe." He murmured before frowning. "Is something going on with my scalp because I feel tingly there."

Loki noticed the change almost immediately, smiling into the kiss. "Yes, but do not fret. You are regaining your hair color." He said against his lips.

Tony's eyes widened before he reached over to a hand mirror he kept by his bedside table. "Whoa!" He grinned, running a hand through his now once again chocolate brown hair.

Loki leaned against his elbow, chuckling softly as he watched. "I told you it will be worth it." He nodded slowly, tilting his head.

Tony grinned at him happily and kissing him hungrily before looking in the mirror again. "I'm young again!" He crowed before winking at his mirror self.

Loki sat up cross legged, letting out another soft chuckle as he arched a brow. "Are you still hurting?" He asked, wanting to be sure.

"What?" Tony looked up from the mirror. "Oh no, it's gone."

"That was quicker than I thought. Good." Loki leaned forward to kiss him gently, sitting back after a second to allow Tony to admire himself further.

"Wait until Br-" Tony's childish eagerness faded within a split second and he swallowed before looking back at the mirror. Loki looked down at his lap, expression going slightly grim. He turned his eyes upwards to Tony quietly, wanting to let the topic fade on its own. Tony cleared his throat. "So . . ." He clapped his hands. "What first?"

"First, you must go to Asgard and register as an immortal." Idunn's airy voice came through the doorway.

Loki jumped to the unexpected entrance, shaking his head. "Yes, I was preparing to mention that."

Idunn shot him a look. "And how much time was to pass before you did?" She scoffed.

Loki shrugged, "I was allowing him to enjoy his younger form." He smirked, "I'm sure you would have done the same."

"But I didn't." She sniffed and Tony glared at her.

"Well good for you. I'm sure your lover wasn't as hot as me." Tony snapped.

"Anyway," Loki changed the topic, waving a hand. "Let's get on with Anthony's . . . Registration?" He shook his head once again, stepping off the bed.

Idunn nodded. "Come." She murmured before leading them out of the room.

"She's really patient." Tony muttered under his breath to Loki.

"She is not the most graceful." Loki murmured in return, hoping it was heard.

"More graceful than thee, Laufeyson," She shot back coldly.

"I can vouch that he's quite graceful actually. Especially in bed," Tony sneered. "And his last name is Stark; if you didn't notice the last twenty years change." Loki barked in a laugh, shoving his hands into his pockets. This was amusing to watch, but he figured it would end soon. Idunn gave a growl of annoyance but had no retort. Loki nudged Tony with his elbow, nodding to the other to being able to leave her quiet. Tony rolled his eyes but nodded his compliance. He linked their hands together and brought Loki's up to kiss it softly.

Loki smiled softly, "I love you." He said quietly, at the moment joyed that Tony had agreeably consumed the fruit, the thought of losing the other crossing his mind.

"I love you too." Tony murmured. "Maybe the apple thing was a good idea."

"You're welcome." Idunn sneered and Tony shot her a look.

"I didn't thank you, bitch." Tony snapped.

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be alive right now." She sniffed. Tony's eye twitched but he merely growled as a reply.

Loki rolled his eyes, "I would not toy with her if you take anything she says seriously. Isn't that right, dear?" He asked in her direction with a mocking tone, unable to resist, rolling his shoulders.

Idunn hissed at Loki before tossing him something. "Get to Asgard on your own." She disappeared.

"Bitch," Tony huffed.

Loki shook his head, "As if I cannot get there on my own. Pathetic woman," He glanced to the item she tossed to him.

Tony looked at it too. It was a tear-drop pendant that was gold and red colored. "I think it's for me, babe." He said dryly. Loki was silent, running a hand through his hair as he handed it to Tony. Tony took the pendant on his neck, letting it fall to the hollow of his neck.

Loki examined it, arching a brow. "We're going to use magic to get there. Are you prepared?" He asked after a moment, grabbing Tony's wrist. Tony nodded. Loki took a deep breath, teleporting them to the palace of Asgard, going lightheaded and nearly falling over. He hadn't used his magic in quite a while.

Tony steadied him carefully. "You okay?" He murmured.

Loki nodded quickly, "Yes, yes . . . I am." He breathed out, straightening his posture.

Tony nodded. "Good." Loki shoved his hands in the denim of his Midgardian jeans, disliking to not be in armor on Asgard. He began walking, gesturing Tony to follow. Tony rolled his eyes but did so. Loki just walked straight ahead, not sure where he was going, but not revealing that. He could not recall every area of the palace, but would catch on quickly. Tony raised an eyebrow. "Do you know where we're going?"

Loki scoffed, "Of course I do, Anthony." He looked around, familiar with his surroundings.

Tony snorted. "You sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Loki looked around slowly.

"Because you look like a man who's been in the desert that's looking for water,"

Loki shook his head. "Hm," He glared at Tony, his way of showing he really did not know. Tony rolled his eyes but said nothing else to the matter. Loki would not admit he did not know, glancing to Tony occasionally.

"Oh my god, you're so damn stubborn." Tony muttered before walking up to a woman in warrior's garb. "Excuse me, do you know where we can find Idunn?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Did you check her garden? Why do you ask, mortal?"

Loki rolled his eyes, stepping up to the woman. Certain she knew who he was, for most of Asgard did, some still disliking him and his 'four monsters'. "No reason, thank you." He blinked, "Would you know which direction her garden is?"

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Loki, what are you doing back? I thought you were lost in the Bifrost. That is what Thor and Odin said."

"Then they alleged lies." Loki waved a hand, dismissing the topic."Would thou be so kind as to guide us in the required path?" He crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his head back.

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Do you not remember who I am, Loki?"

Loki wrinkled his nose, "I am not familiar, no. Considering that, you must not have been of much importance to me."

The woman rolled her eyes. "I'll give you two clues. I am part of the Warriors. My name starts with an S."

"Ah . . ." Loki looked down to his feet, returning his eyes to the woman. "Lady Sif." It was unlike him to have such dull memory, but he took not much thought into it.

Sif snorted. "Now he remembers me." She rolled her eyes before her gaze landed on Tony. "So who are you?" Loki was quiet, allowing Tony to introduce himself, fiddling with the bottom of his shirt as this went on.

"Tony Stark." Tony held out his hand.

Sif took it carefully. "You're the Man of Iron that Thor talks about often."

Tony smirked. "That would be me."

Loki scoffed quietly. Thor told others he was lost in the Bifrost, but spoke of the 'Man of Iron'? He shook his head to himself, the oaf.

Tony looked over to Loki. "So . . . How come Thor said Loki was lost in the Bifrost?"

"I don't know if you've realized this yet, Man of Iron, but Loki does not fit in with Asgard." Sif sighed.

"Well that's stupid." Tony growled and wrapped a possessive arm around Loki.

"She is correct. However, I am not forbidden, as I have been in past times." Loki murmured quietly, smiling softly to Tony.

"I still think it's stupid." Tony muttered.

"Well, I certainly have wronged Asgard enough to deserve it."

"What the hell did you do?" Tony tilted his head.

"Well, there was the time he bedded a male horse-" Sif started.

"That's how you got Slei?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

Loki placed his hand on the nape of his neck. "Indeed. I just prefer not to mention it."

Tony frowned. "Why?"

Loki narrowed his eyes. "Why would I?"

"Maybe because I'm your husband and I think I have a right to know whether or not my husband turned into a female horse and had a kid!" Tony retorted.

"He has a point." Sif murmured.

"Well . . . I did. Are we finished discussing it?"

"Yes . . ." Tony growled.

Loki arched a brow, "Very well." He shook his head, "I believe I should visit Sleipnir while we are here sometime. It has been a while." He paused, "Now. Which way is Idunn's garden?" He questioned, growing impatient and wanting to change the subject.

"She's not here." Sif shrugged. "She left a bit ago."

Loki blinked, ". . . That bitch." He growled under his breath.

Tony chuckled. "Told you," He sang.

Loki shook his head. "No matter, we shall wait for her return."

"Who's return?" A deeper voice sounded.

"Baldur!" Sif beamed and Tony turned to see a very handsome man.

"Sif," He smiled before turning his attention to Tony. "And who is this handsome mortal?" He purred.

Loki twitched, turning to stare at Baldur before scoffing with disgust, grabbing hold of Tony's arm, tighter than necessary. "Let us go."

Tony glanced at Loki. "Yeah, okay."

"What's the rush, Lokes?" Baldur grinned, trying to grab Tony too.

A growl rumbled in the lower area of Loki's throat, glaring sharply to Baldur. "I was in no rush until you came along. Do not push me."

"What did I do?" Baldur blinked innocently while reaching for Tony. Tony inched away from him, going closer to Loki.

"Baldur . . ." Sif said warningly.

"You laid your filthy hands on him." Loki said calmly, though his voice was low and venomous.

Baldur frowned. "I don't see your name on him." He growled.

"Lokes, oh, you must feel so free around me, as if you were welcomed." He scoffed in a mocking laugh, "Cherish your tongue while you still own it, fool."

"Baldur!" Sif tried to grab his arm only to miss when Baldur darted forwards and lunged at Tony, kissing him.

Tony pushed him away with a yelp. "What the fuck, dude?!" He flinched towards Loki.

Loki ended up snarling, unable to help himself until seeing that mongrel dare to kiss Tony; before he knew it, his hand clenched around Baldur's throat. "And I have kept myself under control for such a long time." He threw him to the side. Baldur choked as he hit the wall while Sif merely sighed. Tony stayed behind Loki, clutching the back of his shirt. Loki laughed, "How low you are." He stepped closer to Baldur, still not feeling as if his task was completed. No, he had just begun.

Tony pulled him back. "Loki, please. He's not worth it." He murmured. "Come on. We still have to find Idunn. Why don't we go wait for her by visiting Slei?"

Loki twitched, looking around before laying his gaze onto Tony. "Fine," He blushed a shade of bright blue in embarrassment.

Tony smiled before kissing his cheek. "Thank you."

Loki gave a quick nod, "I fare thee well, Lady Sif." He muttered, beginning to walk.

"Goodbye, Loki." She murmured, helping Baldur up.

Loki looked around, "I believe I know where we are. Sleipnir should be nearby."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Well, yes, of course, unless he has been moved, which I would doubt." Loki looked around slowly.

"What if he did?" Tony retorted.

"Why would he have been?" Loki shook his head.

"Because Odin is an ass,"

Loki shrugged. "Well, I know that. But Sleipnir is obedient." He muttered.

"So he would have done as told."

"But if he didn't disobey in the first place, there would be no reason for him to be moved, which I know he would not." Loki furrowed his brows.

Tony shrugged. "Never know with Odin."

"Well there is a slim possibility." Loki crossed his arms and Tony hummed in acknowledgement. Loki continued to walk, pressing his fingers against the decorated wall. "I recalled his stable being here. Perhaps you are correct."

"Daddy! Papa!" Slei's voice sounded before he tackled them both.

Loki nearly fell back, only stumbling a bit. Smiling halfway and running a hand through Sleipnir's mane. "Hello, dear,"

"What are you doing here? And why is Daddy young again?"

"We were searching for Idunn. You know who that is." Loki nodded, believing that to be enough for a explanation.

"Why do you want to talk to her?" Slei scrunched his nose up in distaste.

"Anthony . . ." Loki sighed. "Daddy . . . is young again because he consumed her apple. Now he must be registered, or something." He shrugged.

"Why?"

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose, growing impatient. "Her apples bring immortality. He ate one and I suppose registration is a requirement."

"Why?"

Loki blinked. "I don't know."

"But you know everything!"

Loki chuckled softly and smirked. "Well, of course I do. I'm just not certain on this."

"What do you think?" Tony piped in.

Loki narrowed her eyes. "I don't know. I'd just think you could eat it and then we would be done with it."

Tony shrugged. "Maybe she lied."

"I'm the God of Lies. I can tell a lie, please." Loki rolled his eyes.

"You couldn't when I did it."

Loki scowled. "Maybe I just didn't want to know."

Tony kissed his cheek, causing Slei to giggle. "I didn't do it often either." Loki rolled his eyes once again, staying quiet but smiling slightly. Tony hummed and hugged the God, feeling slightly snuggly. Loki's eyes widened slightly, not expecting the hug, but awkwardly returning it.

Tony hummed and smiled before turning to examine Slei. "I want another kid." He announced suddenly.

Loki's eyes widened, face flushing. "You . . . do?" Tony nodded. Loki rolled his shoulders. "And why bring this up now?"

"Because I'm immortal now?"

"But it was still awfully random." Loki furrowed his brows. "Do you really?"

"Definitely," Tony beamed.

Loki bit his bottom lip. "We can discuss it later." He glanced to Sleipnir, wondering if he even knew how the process went about, poor child.

Slei tilted his head. "Daddy, where do babies come from?"

"Well, you see, when two people love each other very much-" Tony started.

Loki's eyes widened, sending a glare to Tony and hushing him. He looked back to Sleipnir. "You'll know in the future. Maybe you should ask one of your siblings." He smiled, only saying that because he knew they could come up with something innocent.

"What?!" Tony protested. "He'll find out soon enough!"

"He is not prepared!" Loki looked back to Sleipnir. "Ask Hela or Jormungandr. Do not ask Fenrir."

"Why not?" Slei tilted his head.

Loki narrowed his eyes. "Because he'll explain it exactly the way I don't want him to."

Tony shrugged. "True." Loki sighed, keeping in mind to visit them later. It had been a while, long enough for one of them to be upset. Tony glanced up. "Speak of the devil." Jo and Fen headed towards them, and Jo waved. Fenrir was a small husky, as normal, prancing behind Jormungandr's feet.

Loki arched a brow. "My greetings,"

"Hey, boys!" Tony grinned.

"Hey, dad," Jo greeted. Fenrir turned into his human formation, a young adult with messy and black hair, waving energetically and standing at Jormungandr's side.

"Hey, buddy." Tony hugged Fen.

Fenrir gladly hugged back, tightly. "Hey!"

Tony kissed the top of his of his head. "What's going on?"

Fenrir looked to Jormungandr. "I just followed him." He shrugged. "Wait, hold up. You're not oldie, anymore." He blinked.

"Nope,"

" . . . How?" Fenrir' touched Tony's face, then his hair. "Whoa. Cool." He grinned wolfishly.

"Gold apples, idiot," Jo snorted. "How else?"

"Golden apples?" Fenrir blinked.

"That's the only way."

"Right," Fenrir waggled his eyebrows.

"What are you getting at?" Tony asked.

Fenrir stared at Tony. "What are you getting at?"

Tony blinked. "I have no idea."

"You're getting at that I'm getting at something. Or I'm just getting at that . . ." Fen showed he had confused himself. Loki stood to the side, still stuck on Tony saying he wanted another child.

Tony shrugged before looking at Loki. "Babe?"

Loki returned his gaze to Tony. "Yes?"

"You okay?"

Loki smiled a bit. "Of course,"

Tony hummed before grabbing his hand. "I want to go home." He murmured.

Loki nuzzled his neck, purring softly and gently squeezing his hand. "As do I,"

Fenrir wrinkled his nose. "Ewie."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Let's go home. Screw Idunn," Loki chuckled softly, nodding in agreement. Tony hummed and took Loki's other hand.

Loki glanced to Sleipnir, Fenrir, and Jormungandr. "Farewell." He murmured to them, teleporting back to the tower. As soon as they arrived, Tony kissed Loki sweetly. Loki kissed back gently, wrapping his legs around Tony's waist and holding himself up. Tony smiled in the kiss before carrying Loki to their bedroom.

~T+L~

Tony opened his eyes slightly to see still sleeping Loki under him. Loki was in a deep sleep, lips parted slightly and breath light. Tony smiled and leaned up to kiss him softly. Loki stirred slightly, beginning to awaken from the smallest movement. Tony froze, hoping not to jostle him too much. "Mmm . . ." Loki didn't wake up, quickly falling back into his deep state of slumber. Tony smiled and laid back down, snuggling against him. Loki didn't react, murmuring what sounded like Tony's name after a moment. Tony beamed before closing his eyes and kissing Loki's chest. Loki murmured his name once again, more clear, stretching out his arms before relaxing his body. Tony chuckled and kissed his neck. Loki whined softly, wrapping his arms around Tony. Tony laughed quietly and burrowed in them. Loki smiled tiredly, opening his eyes halfway.

Tony leaned up to kiss them lightly. "So, feel anything?"

Loki kissed back gently, shaking his head slowly. "No . . . Not yet," Tony pouted. Loki chuckled softly, pulling up the blanket. Tony whined. Loki tilted his head. "Anthony . . ." Tony huffed and flopped his face onto the blankets. Loki sat up a bit, holding himself up by his elbows. "I may . . . later." Tony's response was muffled. Loki sighed through his nostrils. "We should . . ." He stretched. "Be getting up." Tony huffed again. Loki smiled a bit. "Come on, now . . ." He tilted his head. Tony gave a soft groan. Loki lay back down. "We just have to wait."

"I don' want to."

"Well, you must. I don't want to either, but we have no choice." Loki murmured and Tony groaned again. Loki sighed. "Are you going to pout all day?"

"Until we know for sure, then probably,"

Loki groaned. "Then I'll just go back to sleep." Tony whined again. Loki shut his eyes, not responding. Tony nudged him. Loki opened one eye halfway. "Mm?" Tony whined. "What, Tony? There's nothing I can do."

"You have loads of magic though!"

"Well, if I am with a child, it would be risky to use magic."

Tony groaned and flopped back before frowning. He touched his stomach. "Holy shit," He breathed as his eyes widened.

Loki blinked. "What?" He asked quietly, eyes widening.

"Uhhh . . . Not sure,"

Loki moved to sit up quickly. "What?" He repeated.

"I don't know!"

"How do you not know?" Loki asked sharply.

"I'm a genius, not omniscient!" Tony snapped a retort.

Loki narrowed his eyes. "Do you have no idea? What shocked you? Or do you not know that either?"

"All I know is that my stomach feels full! Weird full!"

Loki froze, pausing as he brushed off the thought crossing his mind and muttering 'impossible' to himself. "Okay." He nodded.

"Well?! Do you have any idea?!"

"No . . . Maybe you're sick." Loki said quietly.

"I'm never sick!"

"I don't know what it could be! Certainly not . . ." Loki sighed. "You must be. I'll get a thermometer." He shuffled a bit.

"Just say it!" Tony grabbed him.

"The only other option could be pregnancy. But it is impossible, since you are not capable to carry a child and I didn't even . . ." Loki trailed off. "It's impossible." He repeated.

"Well apparently I can! God now, remember?!"

"You're still a male, even if you are a god. I could only carry Sleipnir because of my magic."

"Well good for you!" Tony snapped. "You aren't the only one!"

"What are you rambling about? Anthony, you are not magic." Loki arched a brow. "Therefore, it is impossible." He said calmly.

"Clearly it's not!"

"You must be sick! There is no way that it's possible! What makes you so sure?"

"Because I'd know if I was sick!"

"Anthony, listen to my words. It is impossible. If you're so sure, then we can wait and see."

"I'm telling you, I feel it right now! There is no wait and see!"

"How? I've never heard of such a thing!"

"Well, now you have!"

"There is no explanation for how this could happen. It can't! A male body is incapable of it. So, I do not believe it." Loki growled and Tony face palmed before getting up and storming out. Loki watched, scowling and shaking his head, stepping off the bed after a moment and going to the bathroom to shower.

Tony stomped to the bar. He was just pouring a glass of Jack Daniels when Thor burst in. "Brother Stark, why do you have no clothes?" He boomed.

Tony sighed. "Thor, what did I say about knocking?"

Thor grinned cheekily. "My apologies, Stark!" He cocked his head. "I'd think you to be with my brother, especially at this time of morning!"

"We had a spat."

Thor scratched his head. "I see! Might I question your lack of clothing?"

"We did it last night."

Thor blinked. "I am sorry for asking . . ."

Tony huffed. "So am I."

Thor was going to ask what Tony argued with Loki about, but went against it because of Tony's last response. "Well, I suppose I shall leave thee be!"

"Doesn't matter now," Tony muttered before stomping down to his lab, still naked. Thor blinked, thinking he should ask or follow. But he went in search of Loki instead, Stark obviously not wanting company.

Loki took a quick shower, stepping out and blow drying his hair. Deciding not to fix it, he put his deep green pajamas back on and simply walking into the kitchen to make himself pancakes and tea. Ugh. Loki tended to his own needs, eventually sitting down at the table and eating. He didn't know it would be so awful by himself.

"Brother?"

Loki looked up, "Thor." He greeted. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"I am well, yes." Loki shifted in his chair. "Why do you ask?"

"I saw Stark."

Loki looked down to his plate. "Oh."

"He needs clothes."

"There is nothing I can do. He is capable of getting clothes . . . Perfectly capable." Loki murmured quietly, glancing up to Thor.

"He said you had a spat."

"Indeed."

"Over what? Did you not want the child he is carrying now?"

"He . . ." Loki blinked. "You are a fool. That is impossible. He cannot carry a child. You must be following what he told you."

"He told me nothing of the sort."

"I do not understand. How?"

"What do you mean?"

"I . . . As I said, he cannot carry a child." Loki furrowed his brows. "Could he? I could not when I am male and neither could you. I think it is false.

"That's not what his body says, brother."

"But how? Explain, for I do not understand. I did not even . . ." He cut himself off, not wanting to share that.

"Not even what?"

"To be with child . . . There must be a . . . Source. There was not. Not one last night from me, that is."

"You might have been. What if your magic went into Stark and just reacted differently?"

"It never did before. Why would it now? The child still could not form. It has been less than ten hours, and it is far too early to tell, anyway."

"Well, perhaps it was helped by the apple."

"Nonsense, I am certain it didn't with any other who consumed it. I have too many reasons to doubt this."

"Well it's happening, brother, whether you accept it or not." Thor growled. "And for Anthony's sake, you'd better."

Loki scowled. "From my reasoning, there is a possibility it is not mine." He hissed. "Further on why I may not accept it." Thor's eyes widened as he looked behind Loki.

"You fucker . . ." Tony hissed, shaking with fury.

"Oh. I've made you upset. Please excuse me and my slip of words." Loki smirked mockingly, a dark chuckle creeping up his throat, trying to deny his regret, not bothering to turn towards Tony as he left the kitchen.

Tony chased after him. "How dare you think that I would cheat on you!" He roared. Loki walked calmly, basically ignoring him, not wanting to argue on the topic. "Don't you walk away from me!" Loki glared to Tony over his shoulder and clenched his fists, hopping down the steps of the tower. "Loki!"

"What?!" Loki all but screamed as he spun around, growling as his eyes reflected the possibility of tears forming in his eyes. He shook his head and turned, walking out the door, leaving his home, for much, much longer than he suspected. Tony could feel his heart shatter and he collapsed to the ground, tears streaming down his cheeks. Loki didn't want to join the crowd of the sidewalk, although he did so anyways, head hung. He stayed there, for days, not returning to the Tower. He could not. Unaware he would end up on Svartalfheim, by the accursed. It happened so quickly and he could not recall how. He stayed by force for years on Midgard, centuries on the realm.


End file.
